POKEMON: THE PORN WITHIN ME
by REDMOON DJA
Summary: WARNING: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON AND IT'S CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

AN/: THE FIRST LEMON FICTION AND PROBABLY NOT LAST. SO, I GOT THIS IDEA LAST NIGHT. SO I TOOK TIME TO WRITE THE HELL OUT OF IT. IT'S BASED ABOUT DELIA AND HER PORNOGRAPHIC LIFE. AND ASH AND MISTY TAKING ADVANTAGE OF THIS SUBJECT. SEE YA SOON GUYS. AND THERE'S ANOTHER STORY I WERE WRITING. IT'S KNOW AS 'DOOMED IN DARKNESS'.

AND SOME PLOT OF THE STORY KEEPING A ABUSING SCENE.

* * *

The day in kanto were not so sunny, it's raining for quite a week or few. Dark cloud taken place by the beautiful blue sky. In Ketchum residence, yeah the house of Ash Ketchum, was silent. A orange haired teen-ager staring out of the window into those dark cloud summoned above the region of kanto.

"When the fuck is this stupid rain would stop. It's so boring. Where's that motherfucker Ash?" She stood up and walked with pissed off expression.  
Ash laying on the bed. Like Misty did, he's staring out the world. The timing was fabulous. Misty entered the room.  
"Ash, can I come in?" Misty asked.  
"You just did." He pointed where she was standing.  
"Whatever, hey can't we just play games on your PS system".  
"Duh, you are a total fool at every angle I look. Can't you see electricity supply is down for a week, or you just acting like a fool?" Misty added a death glare as silent stood up in room.  
"So what should do pass the time? Any ideas?" She sat next to him. Ash looked at her and a naughty plan raised up in his thick brain. He smirked as spoke.  
"Misty, can you open the window for me?" She did as he told. A heart freezing cold breeze filled in the faded room. Misty reached for the window to close it, but Ash stopped her. She then came to the bedside where Ash laying. She sat next to him again. This time she keep a distance from the Raven haired boy. Something was wrong, his smirk giving a chill on her spine. She noticed that he's smiling at her.  
"Ash, why you smiling at me?"  
"You wanted a time pass,right?" She nodded.  
"So, what about doing the 'thing'?" Ash said, she gulped in fear.  
"Not that. You done it last night, you remember?" She slowly backed away only to caught by in hand. Ash pulled her, causing to land top of him. "Last night? Last night I was teasing with ya." She can't move now, his wise grip not letting the orange hair to move.  
"Please Ash, can't we j..." She had incomplete word as he kissed her lip passionately. Slowly he removed her blue jeans and yellow tank top. Misty was half exposed and she managed to break the kiss.  
"No Ash, last night you showed me the hell's colour." She pleaded.  
"So today I show you what heaven's colour." Ash then ripped her undergarments off.  
He undoned his clothing. Ash placed her on the bed in another position. Her back faced to Ash as He was on top of her. Her stomach touched to the bed. Ash leaned to face her ear. Slowly he murmured on her ear.  
"Sit tight and enjoy the ride." Ash backed his head. "Ash, my pussy is still numb because of your assault last night. So we can do it later." She pleaded again.  
"Assault huh? Then what you call THIS!" Ash then thrusted into her red pussy.(red because of last night ride)  
She screamed in pain and panted heavily.  
Ash smiled and started his assault. Her red pussy cheeks swallowing his length. Soon her juices covered on his throbbing cock. "Wow, Mist... you're still that goddamn tight." He said that during the panting. She loudly moaned.  
"As... Ash...st... stop.." those words were low to hear.  
But he increased his speed. Misty shut tight her eyes. She felt sorry for came her for a time pass.  
Ash stopped as she released her juices. Sweat covered their entire body. Misty just curled there.  
Ash then flapped her to face him.  
"Don't just feel happy, we have an entire picture to show." He picked her legs up and placed it in his shoulders. "Please give me a break." She tried to crawl away, but it's useless. He again pushed his cock inside of her little hole. She arched her back and screamed again. "Scream for daddy." He slowly picked up the speed, soon the speed was outstanding. Skin slapping sound and her voices filled in that room. With one final thrust he pulled out and showed it into her mouth. A bunch of load filled inside of her mouth. She feared to spit it. She knew if she do that, he's going to start again. She swallowed and gasped for air. Ash layed next to her and touched her banged pussy. "Please Ash, no more, I can't take it anymore." She said weakly. "Chill out Misty. By the way, where's mom? I didn't saw her today." Ash asked but no answer. He looked down, she already passed out.  
"Wow, that was fast." He smirked.

Meanwhile in professor Oak's lab.  
Inside of lab a brown haired woman gets banged by five men. One of the motherfucker was Oak. A gangbang for a sex starved bitch. They fucking her every sex holes. Her pussy was violated by the rampaging assault they giving her. Her ass was the same. Cum oozing from her holes. They didn't leaved anything, they trying every type of sex on her. Spanking caused the skin of her turn red. One guy laying down and Delia was on top, getting a pussy fuck. Another guy standing behind her fucking her round ass. Oak skull fucking her mouth. The other two stroking themselves and waiting for their turn. "This bitch got a fucking great pussy." The guy who fucking her pussy, said and keeps spanking. Delia half enjoying and half irritated for this restless gang sex. Oak cummed inside of her mouth. He pulled out. Another guy taken place of Oak and started his round. She moaned loudly to telling that her peek is closing for a climax. Soon her juices drooled out. But they keep fucking her. In morning when she arrived,Oak injected a medicine into her, that keeps her active and main thing the medicine does is she can't get pregnant by the cum. So they all cummed inside of her almost several times. The pussy fucking guy unleashed his load and stopped thrusting and the fifth guy switched with him. He's faster than the precious man. Delia tightened her pussy walls because of the life taking speed and moaning loudly on the guy's cock who skull fucking her. "Oak, why don't you tell about this bitch in first place. Man it's awesome." The guy who fucked her pussy earlier said.  
"Oh come on, she's not available for this, she just excepted because she wanted. Means she's not the kind of call girl thing." Oak said. "If she works as one, she would be a star in that industries, no doubt for that." he said.  
"Quick thinking there." Oak teased. Finally five of them gave her break.  
But they unaware about the time, soon one by one all of four motherfuckers retreated to there own way. Dalia still laying on the fluffy bed. "Wow, Delia you made it to the end." Oak kissed on the cheek.  
"I... didn't thought it would take this long to make you guys satisfied. My god my holes probably not gonna make it for a week." Delia touched her pussy, it burns. Delia then noticed Oak's limb member.  
"Looks like we are same path huh? Am I right professor?" She asked he just grinned. "Hey my friend suggested a industrial role to you." Oak put on his clothes.  
"And please mention me about what kind of industries you were talking about." She curious to know the job she's going to do.  
"Pornography." He just waited for an answer. "I'm okay with that, but what about Ash's reputation as Pokemon trainer. What people will think about him." She slowly raised her upper body.  
"Is that it? You know many of women participating in this kind of industries. Including Pokemon trainers. You know people just don't care who you are? Who you were? They just don't care to know who you are, they just doing their work. You saw the people walking on the same path you were heading, and do you know what they does as jobs?" Oak asked.  
"No, not an idea." "That's it, you just let me know, is an yes or no?" Oak turned for his research he's doing.  
"Well, mm..fine about me, but whats the salary for a show?" She asked.  
"First you have to attend a test." He said."What kind of test?" Delia had no idea what he's talking about. Oak then sit next to her. "It's kind of a test..mm.. for example you wanna be a nurse, so becoming one you have to show that you are capable for that job." Oak said.

"Yeah I get it, I have to show that I can handle that kind of pressure, right?" "Exactly, now it's getting late so Ash will be waiting for you." Oak kissed her and after a good shower she got dressed up and headed to her house.  
It took time to get there. The umbrella she bought from Oak, is really helped to home. Both Misty and Ash playing a board game.  
"Hello kids, I'm home." Misty and Ash turned same time to see Delia standing on doorframe.  
"Oh mom, where you been all day?" Ash paused playing his board game. "Just helping professor on his research." She then entered and sat next to them.  
"And tomorrow I won't be here so take care." Delia stood up and Ash called her. "Where are you going?"  
"Mm...a friend's house." She lied.  
Ash then stared at Misty and she got the hint, with that glare means, one thing is sure that next day is going to be a restless one. Delia leaved the room.  
"Tomorrow is going to be a big one huh?" Ash smirked wide.  
"Don't think about it Mr Ketchum." Misty looked away.

(THE NEXT DAY IN PALLET)

Delia entered the room named as NO:7. The room is small and it has bed in the right corner. She saw s man sitting on a nearby chair. "Delia Ketchum, you currently joined in this industry. So we had a test to do". It took a day to complete the test, it's a sex recording as well. Fortunately for gods sake, she selected as a pornographic actress. She selected quickly because Oak's friend convinced them.  
Her pussy were numb by the test thing, but it's not hurts likes when she does with others. She called Ash to let him know she's going to stay he for a week. Delia got a film named 'little roses', she just have to do is do as they say.  
Next day, a woman interviewed Delia. They said her to what to do.  
Cameras rolling and director said his usual word 'ACTION'. Recording started. (IN THE PLOT DELIA ACTING.)  
A bunch of black men fucking a blonde haired woman. She is asking for rest but they continues it. Just then a black man comes to the site and naked Delia hanging on his shoulder. He throwed her to the place the other women get fucked. Instead few of black guys fucked Delia. After some time director said 'cut' and that means that shot was clear. And the women and Delia walked back to the cabin/dressing room.  
"Hello,I'm Delia Ketchum." Delia greeted. The other women smiled.  
"I'm Cristina wild. You are the new actress right?"  
"That's me. So what you saying about working on this industry?" Delia asked.  
"It's good, but sometimes it sucks to have sex daily with them." Cristina sighed a sat on a couch. "So what about your salary?" "Depends on our role. And you have to survive it all. When I first came here this having sex thing were out of hand." Cristina said.  
"You saying you can't stretch with their length?" Delia smirked at the Blondie. Cristina's cheeks took a red colour.  
"It's not like, you saw out there my pussy. It stretching good." Delia laughed at her.

* * *

AN/: ABD AND IT'S DONE, NOT THAT EASILY FELLAS THERE'S MORE TO COME. BYE.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:/SORRY GUYS I FORGOT TO ADD WARNING, AND I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE. AND THIS CHAPTER SHOULD BE BIG BUT I WRITTEN IT SHORTLY. YEAH MY ENGLISH IS ANNOYING, I KNOW.

* * *

Ash misty and pikachu set out to pewter and the Raven haired idiot loudly singing a song of greatness of himself, sure he made by himself. It's guarantee that if a poet hear this yelling song he would jump from a cliff. On there only misty and pikachu saw people falling unconscious, she glad earplugs in her back pack. Ash stopped as he felt something bad. He slowly turn around to see misty and pikachu were looks like monsters, a volcano formed behind them. Ash gulped, misty punched across his fucking face and vaula he smashed against wall. "STOP POOPING AROUND. IT'S THAT EVEN A SONG?" Misty grabbed his color and kicked on his nut savagely.

!PLEASE STAND BY, WE HAD A TECHNICAL ISSUE!  
Ash now had a hippo size mouth opened widely. Few flys fleeing around his mouth. Pikachu tickled Ash's nose with a feather. And not moving either.  
(What's you're opinion. a) is ash sleeping? b)is he time passing? c)or his pee stuck somewhere? Review later)  
"That should do." Misty smirked widely. Then laughed loudly. Soon enough they got to pewter gym. Misty stopped in front of the main entrance followed by ash who crawling to her side, sure his balls give up. She rang the bell as a narrow eyed boy opened the door. "Hello brock. Long time no see." Misty bowed.  
"Hmm...Who are you?" Brock asked.  
"You're mother LOL. Who you fooling motherfucker?" Ash slapped across brock's face causing him curling to corner and shadow and blue lines formed on top of his head making sad sounds.  
"You don't have a sense of humor." Brock spoke snot and tears falling like waterfall.  
"Fuck your humors. And i take that as a compliment." Ash said.  
"By the way brock, it's been too long time. That's why we set out to pewter. This idiot here made it worse by his damn song." Misty pointed to ash figured out he's no more standing there. Soon they spotted him, ash eating everything in the fridge.  
"Wow, that's the ash I know, by the way that's all expired." Brock said as ash spitted it and tried to spit what he swallowed. "You keep old stuffs asshole." Ash yelled and brock curled against on the corner like before.  
"You don't have sense of humor." Brock complained.  
"WE SAID WE TAKE THAT AS A COMPLIMENT, AND GET UP OR I'LL FUCK YOU UP." Ash yelled veins clearly shoved up the side of his forehead.  
"They not changed." Misty smiled and pikachu agreed.

(ONE ETERNITY LATER)

Ash and brock playing video games on PS system while misty cheering them. Ash almost won the game as the electricity gone. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccckkkk" Ash yelled.  
"Ash i think it's because of the storm." Misty said.  
"Fuck, your storm. I about to win that shit, MOTHERFUCKING STORM I'VE GOT FOUR SPELLS FOR YA. COUNT IT, F...U...C...K." ash yelled again. Both misty and brock slapped their forehead.  
"Calm down Ash." Misty said and ash stared at her. About a minute he smiled at her sinisterly. Ash whispered something on brock's ear.  
They both smirked at her wickedly and she felt something is not right. The next thing she remember was get rammed in both holes. And now the boys sleeping at her both sides. "I can't feel my holes, why is this goddamn guys have big dicks." She sighed and layed there.  
(ONE ETERNITY AND TWO MINUTES S LATER) 5+6. A beautiful morning arrived where ever you look there is only water and water, wait did the author said water. (Yeah asshole I did say water, and shut up. Mm..Where we stopped? Yeah flood.)  
Misty and friends never saw this 'beautiful' view before. The neighborhood swimming to death, trees fallen down, black sky. A beautiful day indeed, isn't it?  
Ash and friends in top floor so they are safe, they have no doubt this 'beautiful' mess caused by the storm yesterday. "Hey guys this reminds me something." Ash sadly said.  
"Oh I get it. You thinking about your mother, don't you?" Misty asked concerned.  
"No, that's not it." He replied.  
"What's then?" Brock asked.  
"It reminded me that I didn't peeped since morning." Ash said and the others sweatdropped. Misty punched and ash falled to water. "I can't hold much lo... " he trailed off as he done it in water.  
It took two days to drain all of water.  
Since this incident brock brought a new boat and tied it in the backyard, who knows when it's gonna need as a preparation he decided to buying it.  
And it's sunny, no trace of rain anywhere. Brock took his phone and dialed a number. When it connected, "Hello, about this boat and i don't need it. Is the money refundable?" When the phone hang up brock again curled up on a corner like before.  
"I didn't asked his mother and he refused to give back my money." Brock cried and they sweatdropped. "Poor brock he had dreams too, what did he done? Brock don't worry man I know you are upset though, so." Ash said.  
"So?" Brock asked.  
"So i will eat your breakfast." Ash said misty kicked his back and he joined brock on the corner.  
"There is not even have the right to joke in this house? Why god, why?" Ash said.  
"Pika pi" pikachu sighed

* * *

AN/: NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME SOON SO REVIEW HOW IS IT. DON'T FORGET TO READ 'DOOMED IN DARKNESS'AND 'CENTURY ADVENTURES' OKAY BYE BYE THEN.


	3. Dawn and the sensational

REDMOON DJA HERE. SO I'M SAYING IS THAT THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SO MANY SEXUAL INTERCOURSES. BESIDES, I DO IT IN PURPOSES

* * *

One week later Delia back to house and she did called Ash yesterday knowing he'll be there in two more days. She just laying on the bed half of the day exhausted by previous 'work' thing. Delia got nice sleep since few days been in bar and party. Sometimes a prostitute or sometimes as normal, go and enjoy thing. Delia heard doorbell rang. First hesitatingly and finally she got to the door knob. She saw outside was a blue haired girl wearing blue mini skirt and white and blue T-shirt with matching blue shoes with a pink bowtie on each shoes.  
"Oh, hello sweetie. Come in." Delia smirked.  
"Thank you Mrs. Ketchum. Wondering Ash is here?" She asked.  
"He'll be soon enough be back in two days. Ash got a visit in pewter, so I'm sorry." Delia pointed.  
"Oh, how sad. I can't go back to sinnoh now. My mom's on a tour." Dawn said.  
"Why not you stay here. Besides, I hate to be staying alone, so you're welcome." Delia greeted.  
"Thanks. I promise, I would never overstay my welcome." Dawn giggled.  
"You always welcome, sweetheart. So you can stay in my room if you don't mind." Delia said.  
"You are kind hearted, ma'am." Dawn replied.  
About nine in the night, they gone for bed.  
Just then Delia stared at Dawn's cute body and she got a wicked thought. She saw once Ash and Dawn having a great time kissing before two months Dawn first came to pallet. Delia knew having disturbed is really sucks. She knew that when she got with professor Oak's bed for a blowjob, Ash called her telling about courier service send from anova especially for her. So she was half pleased. Dawn crawled underneath the blanket of the right side of the bed while Delia sat in middle.  
"So Dawn?" Delia called the small girl. "Yes, Mrs Ketchum ."Dawn's attention was a thing Delia smirked inside of herself. Finally Delia ended the silence.  
"So you are here to have some fun with ash in middle of the night don't you." Delia caused Dawn to blush like a tomato.  
"No...I.. just.." the little girl stammered. That caused an evil grin Delia used.  
"So, I'm gonna punish you for making him dirty minded, my dear." Delia licked her own lips.  
Dawn just about to say as Delia kissed her hardly. It's not everyday you meet up lesbians, the way Dawn could react was broke the kiss, and say she's not the level. By Mrs. Ketchum not holding back instead Delia pushed her tongue inside of the panicked teens mouth. Dawn however got glimpse of time for break the kiss.  
"M... what you're doing?" Dawn tried her best to pull herself up but Delia powerfully overpowered pinning the teens arms with her own and she climbed on top of the confused teen. Of course Ash do fuck her last month in sinnoh and before when their journey but she's not the lesbian type.  
"Enjoying you. Come on it's gonna way more sexy in the first place you get naked. How about you take your clothes of and I do mine?" Delia lustfully smirked.  
"And on more thing." This got teen's attention one more. "If you don't do it, I will. But if I will, I'm not stop there. We got full night don't we." Delia ran her tongue over the side of teens neck making little girl gasp by instant pleasure. Soon after a lusty kiss time for the naked event. Delia ripped off the clothing following a hesitant Dawn who slowly doing as she told for. "Wow, you look cute." Delia glanced up and down before that perverted comment. Dawn stood there one hand covering her peach and other crossed around her small titties, embarrassed like never had before. Dawn saw Delia's body too. Delia has c cup breast and a pink tip with thin belly. Next was her round and big ass cheeks. Brown hair patch on top of her pussy. She is so damn sexy.  
Next thing Dawn could saw is, Delia pushed her back to bed like before mounting on top of her.  
"I knew, you look great without your dress." Delia smirked at more blushing teen.  
"I'm not a lesbian Mrs. Ketchum. So can't we behave like normal." Dawn awkwardly chuckled. "Who cares." With that Delia started kissing and licking teen's neck while her right hand squeezing the petite girls left small tit while other stroking the small blue patched mount teasingly.  
"Mm...mm. wai... Wait." Dawn find difficulties to speak by moaning in endless flow of pleasure. "Mm..wa-" Dawn cut off the sentence finding Delia kissing her lips. Not just that the tongue wrestling followed unwarned.  
Dawn cannot believe she's giving it to a same gender. Ash was ok but, with a women is feeling unsure and weird. Pleasure somehow overflowed completely doing a great amount of juice leak by her helpless little pussy.  
Scream could not be clear through the kiss Delia presenting the small girl. Delia finally separated their lips to let both of them breath.  
Delia climbed off the bed headed to the drawer, taking a bag from it. Dawn saw this. "Please don't say there is something inside you gonna use on me." Dawn felt nervous now, how could the same gender could be this unimaginably overpowered. Rather say why this older women doing this to her.  
"Oh you love it. It's for both of us." Delia then took out a violet vibrator about five or six inches and another smaller version of the same device as well. But the smaller is different. Instead of smooth cylindrical layer, it has so many small rubber spikes around it.  
Delia licked big ones tip and crawled back to Dawn. Dawn could not resist when she felt Delia again pinning her down with one hand. Delia then slowly got to Dawn legs and spread her thin legs apart and throwed her legs on Delia's shoulder. Delia leaned to suck one of the teens small tit. Teen gasped again in surprise. Delia placed the vibrator on the other tit of Dawn causing her to gasp again and again.  
Soon Delia kissed Dawn's belly and then came to face to face with the youngsters cunt.  
Delia licked her own lips one last time before started eating the fresh peach wildly. Delia took the vibrator and placed it's tip on Dawn's sensitive clit making the small girl shiver. The pleasure it forms kinda great feeling but Dawn can't take all this rampage Delia doing to her small mound.  
Further pushing the vibrator on Dawn's pussy hole Delia licked her pussy cheeks. This is the verge, Dawn feel something gonna explode.l as she came again.  
Delia let go of her legs and pulling her self up and sat on Dawn's face.  
"Do me the favor sweetie, you can do it." Delia soon felt a brushing sensation following another and more.  
Dawn licking those pink folds hesitantly but liking the taste. Delia groaning by this intense pleasure build, and it feels fucking great.  
It took so much time to make Delia cum but Dawn done it fast as she could.  
Next day in pallet Town was surrounded by dark cloud and rain pouring above to the ground landing on trillions of things and so many peoples really sucks of this rainy season. Dawn came back to conscious figured out where she is now. She lying on her belly and Delia's upper body on top of the little girl. Dawn felt Delia's hand still on her small titties. Last night they slept during this position while some talk. Dawn layed under Delia and watched rain falling below to the ground really pleased.  
She likes rain since she's a baby.  
Two more minutes Delia woke up and surprised Dawn by a hard squeeze on both breast causing the small girl to scream lowly. Delia flipped her small guest to face her and kissed again. "Morning, sweetie." Delia greeted kissing again.  
"You too, mrs Ketchum." She greeted too blushing by each others position.  
Delia looked at the rain then smirked.  
"So we can lay here for a long time, don't we?" Delia asked.  
Dawn got what the women trying to say. (IN CERULEAN POKEMON GYM)

Lilly Violet and Daisy having a tough time with Lt. Surge. He's naked and laying on the bed while Daisy rocking up and down on his groin in a medium pace. He got a thick long meat rod that somehow made them to first feel impossible to enter his cock but only Daisy keep going with his stamina. Violet and Lilly enjoying the view and stroking themselves.  
"Wow, it feels good...urgh mm.." Daisy groaned. Surge enjoying the tightness of her womb while laying there happily. It's yesterday surge came here because heavy raining. The four gym leaders first chatted then he saw Daisy stroking herself in the bathroom. With that he figured out they loves having sex so he asked if he can do it. They said yes as well.  
"My cock won't last long, dear. Where do you want?" He asked.  
"My pu..hmm. pussy..." She felt her peak as well. He came with a mighty roar filling her womb and she came as hard like there is no tomorrow.  
The pleasure caused her to roll her eyes back to her head luckily staying conscious.  
Surge pulled out and his cock is semi hard and Violet stroked the thick meat and sucked hard as possible. She only wore yellow T-shirt shoving the purple bra string. Lilly was in her white bra stroking herself and she sat on surge's face. He accepted the treat grabbed her thigh and licked and sucked her pink folds. She tilted her head back in pleasure. Violet readied his cock for Daisy who hesitantly accepted and bucked up and down again. Her pussy hurts in anticipation but Violet gripped on Daisy's hip and forced her down more. Daisy groaning in pain and pleasure and a bit discomfort.  
Lilly cummed and she layed aside as surge pushed Daisy aside to get on knees. Once he did he placed Daisy in a doggystyle pose and again inserted his cock with full speed knocking her to the elbow and Surge paced up causing Daisy shut her eyes and scream.  
The force he adding sending her back and forth in every thrust.  
"My...urrhhh..god." she groaned.  
He picked her upper body by her boobs her back touching his ribcage. Surge going faster and squeezing the red fruits in his hands and placed her head over his chest by Her throat using his left hand.  
"I never saw a bitch like you, pussycat." He saw her hands stucked above her pussy trembling by the piston like thrusting.  
By the liquid of both, his cock slipped out causing Daisy to shriek in sudden disappearance of the source.  
Violet came and stroked his member and placed again in the blond's entrance with kiss on lips.  
"Looks like they don't want me to stop assaulting you." Surge kissed on top of her head.  
"Then... don't." She said gasping for breath. He smirked as he picked her legs now she is one feet up in the air.  
"Ya know that your like one of my teammates, she's a bitch" (I mean the girl in his team, what's her name?) Legs hanging calmly. Surge tightened his grip on her lower thigh, and thrusted again. Lilly and Violet watched their sister's pussy stretching widely engulfing his length. The juices leaking out of the entrance falling on blue bedsheet.  
Daisy came again for about a fourth time in the day. Surge let her rest, before he could command a warm mouth swallowed his dick revealing it as the pinky hair girl.  
First time she sucking the tall man. She's kinda nervous type during the fucking thing. Violet said morning that Lilly still inexperienced, so he let the girl have her time.  
"I really do want to feel your insides. I'm not force it, you'll say i do." He petted her pink hair. She pulled out then licked the tip. Really, the three sensational are amazing.  
"So, Violet can let me feel good, isn't it?" He asked to the blue haired girl. Lilly giggled and stared at her sister. Violet nodded her head, there is no choice left in her tang, so she'll do it. Daisy can do it then why not her? He smirked as layed on the bed like before Lilly still sucking up his length.  
"Get my cock ready for bluyee, pinky." He commanded feeling Lilly nodding. His cock is covered in slime like juices. All the rampage Daisy gave really milked him like unusually awesome. Lilly only can reach to his half length. She moved away giving Violet some room. Slowly connected both groins and Violet stroked her clit get slippery and slowly lowered her now wide pussy gasping in pain. Soon his tip touched her pussy edge. He's filling her pussy by the thick rod, and the other part of his cock five centimeters out and that makes he's so fucking big.  
"God.. you're big." She's biting her lower lip unable to get adjusted quickly.  
"And you're hell tight." He commented cupping her average ball breast in hand. Violet slowly bucked up and then down in a really slow pace. The sensational sisters got different kind of like. Lilly likes to get fucked by smaller cocks in lower pace and Violet can handle big cocks in a medium pace. Comes to Daisy, she loves gang sex and can handle hard thrusts and she loves to get fucked in all her sex holes. Few minutes later surge filled her cunt with somany cum and four of them sleeping on bed by all those sex dreams in mind.

* * *

AN:YAY OOH. THE THIRD CHAPTER DONE, FOUR IS SOON WILL PUBLISHED. BYE. OOH AHHH.


End file.
